Meus primeiros amigos
by sango7higurashi
Summary: Peter estava indo em sua primeira viagem para Hogwarts quando conheceu o grupo de pessoas que ele nunca antes imaginou ver unidas. Para o projeto VAA.


Disclaimer: Os personagens presentes nessa fic são da obra de J...

**Meus primeiros amigos**

Eu estava nervoso, sou capaz de jurar que se ouvisse minha mãe me chamar de amorzinho mais uma vez, eu ia ter um ataque tão forte como o de quando engasguei com aquele doce horrível que tia Audrey me fez comer no natal passado.

- Eu já entendi, mãe, pare de me beijar.

Quando finalmente consegui afastar minha mãe das minhas bochechas, eu passei a olhar ao redor, King Cross estava mais cheia do que eu achei que fosse possível e eu já estava meio atrasado.

- Mãe, se eu não for logo, vou ficar sem lugar no trem!

- Não seja bobo, meu docinho, tem lugar para todos no trem.

Eu bufei pela milésima vez. Só naquele dia!

- Deixa o menino ir.

Eu ouvi a voz tranquila do meu pai, eu não entendia como ele conseguia ser sempre assim, tranquilo e confiante, eu não chegava nem perto dele. Além de ser alto, eu queria ser alto e forte como ele.

- Tome, leve essa barra de chocolate como um presente pelo primeiro dia. Agora suba logo no trem antes que sua mãe decida que precisa te encher de mais beijos.

Não esperei meu pai repetir, peguei a barra e acenei pra minha mãe enquanto corria para a entrada do trem. Porém, eu sequer consegui entrar, a mala simplesmente parecia colada no chão e eu sabia que deveria ter colocado menos coisas dentro dela.

- Quer ajuda?

Quando olhei para frente, me deparei com um garoto loiro que esperava para subir no trem, ele parecia ser um pouco mais velho, talvez fosse do segundo ano e certamente devia ser desastrado como eu, porque tinha um machucado na testa igual ao que eu tinha feito quando caí de uma macieira no ano passado.

Mas foi sem que eu respondesse que o garoto pegou a parte de baixo da minha mala e me ajudou a colocá-la no trem. Logo que ele subiu, sorriu tranquilamente e eu sabia que ia gostar desse cara.

- Eu sou Remus. Primeiro ano por aqui?

- Sim! E... Bem, eu sou Peter.

- Também é meu primeiro ano.

- Jura? Achei que fosse mais velho.

O menino riu um pouco sem graça, mas não respondeu e eu também não insisti, deve ser chato parecer velho.

- Vamos deixar a sua mala no compartimento de malas pra que você se livre logo dela, aí podemos procurar uma cabine.

Eu acenei com a cabeça, estava feliz de ter feito um amigo tão rápido.

Deixamos as malas e passamos a andar a procura de uma cabine, depois que já havíamos andado por alguns vagões quase fomos atropelados por uma ruiva nervosa que puxava um garoto pela mão.

- Desculpa.

Ela parecia que ia conversar um pouco com a gente, mas as risadas da cabine de onde ela tinha saído pareciam fazer com que ela quisesse ficar o mais longe possível daquele lugar.

Remus andou mais um pouco e parou na porta da cabine onde eu pude ver dois meninos rindo sem parar.

- Não sei o que fizeram, mas com certeza não foi muito legal.

- Você não tem cara de monitor, então pode guardar a bronca pra daqui alguns anos.

O garoto sem óculos respondeu Remus e o fez ficar meio vermelho, mas eu não queria que uma briga começasse por causa de uma bobagem. Eu tinha a leve impressão de que não ia querer brigar com aquele dois meninos.

- Ge... gente... porque brigar por uma bo.. bobagem!

Os dois garotos não pareciam gostar muito da ideia de parar de rir da gente, mas Remus parecia pensar o mesmo que eu.

- Peter está certo, bem, nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Remus já estava pronto para ir embora quando o garoto de óculos o chamou de volta.

- A cabine tá vazia, vocês podem sentar com a gente.

Remus parecia duvidoso, mas eu não via problema em sentar com eles.

- Bem, o meu nome é James Potter. Qual o seu nome?

Eu estranhei um pouco que Potter não soubesse o nome de seu companheiro de cabine, mas talvez fosse normal para aqueles dois atazanar pessoas antes de saber seus nomes.

- Sirius Black.

James soltou um gemido e fez uma careta e eu só conseguia pensar que talvez esse tal de Sirius fosse igual a encrenca.

- Black é uma família de sangues puros, não é?

Eu me surpreendi que Remus soubesse algo sobre família bruxas, ele parecia não saber muita coisa, talvez até fosse um nascido-trouxa. Mamãe dizia que os nascidos-trouxas eram bastante simpáticos.

- Por isso disse que sua família é toda de Slytherin.

- Eu sou meio deslocado, acho que talvez eu vá pra outra casa se der sorte. Mas e você, pseudomonitor, tem nome?

- Eu me chamo Remus Lupin e não estava agindo como monitor.

- E você, baixinho?

Ouvi James se dirigir a mim e não pude evitar sorrir.

- Peter Pettigrew.

- Qual a sua casa, Peter?

Olhei para Sirius ainda pensativo, nunca tinha pensado exatamente pra que casa eu iria, eu sabia que não era muito inteligente ou corajoso, mas eu era bom em ajudar pessoas, acho que era um bom amigo também.

- Acho que talvez vá para Hufflepuff, minha mãe foi de lá.

- O povo de lá costuma ser bem simpático!

Eu tentei sorrir, talvez ser simpático fosse tudo que eu conseguisse ser um dia.

- Que foi?

Olhei para James, ele era bem seguro de si, eu podia ver isso quando olhava pra ele, acho até que ele iria para a Gryffindor.

- É que para ser sincero, eu sempre quis ser igual ao meu pai, então queria ir para Gryffindor, mas acho que não sou corajoso o bastante.

- Não pense assim, Peter, não é apenas de coragem que se forma Gryffindor, sem contar que a verdadeira coragem não é aquela que vem conosco, mas aquela que usamos na hora que fazer a escolha certa.

Eu sorri, Remus era mesmo um cara legal e eu estava feliz de ter me tornado seu amigo.

- Quanta profundidade... vai pra onde? Ravenclaw?

Sirius parecia ser o rei do deboche e eu tinha certeza que a minha ideia de que Sirius Black era igual a problema estava certa.

- Eu acho que sim, mas a gente sempre pode se surpreender. Mas e você Potter?

James fez uma careta, talvez ser chamado pelo sobrenome não agradasse muito, acho que isso faz a gente se sentir como se a gente fosse o nosso pai.

- Gryffindor é claro! Você ainda tinha alguma dúvida?

Remus apenas balançou a cabeça negativamente, James parecia se empolgar fácil e ser de Gryffindor parecia cegá-lo.

- Só espero que aquela ruivinha não ouça aquele esquisito, quem quer ser de Slytherin?

Remus pareceu pensar em uma resposta, mas depois desistiu, acho que talvez até ele, bem no fundo, concordasse com Sirius sobre ninguém querer ser de Slytherin.

- Não acho que ela vá pra lá, ela parecia legal demais pra gente igual aquele Ranhoso.

Eu não entendia direito sobre o que os dois falavam, mas James parecia se arrepender de ter brigado com a ruiva.

Ficar confuso me deixou com vontade de comer alguma coisa e foi quando eu lembrei do chocolate que meu pai havia me dado e que estava no bolso do meu casaco.

- Vocês querem chocolate? Meu pai me deu uma barra para a viagem!

Logo dividimos o chocolate e acho que isso foi essencial para que novos assuntos surgissem, afinal, chocolate é mesmo bastante poderoso na hora de fazer coisas e talvez ele fosse o grande responsável por manter um grupo tão estranho como o nosso junto. Eu só esperava que mesmo que fôssemos para casas diferentes, ainda pudéssemos ser amigos.

**Review?**


End file.
